EX Prilin
EX Prilin, known as EX Pirillin in the English version, is the EX-Fusion of Piccolo and Krillin who first introduced in in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance EX Prilin wears an odd combination of Piccolo's turban and cape (the latter now purple) over Krillin's martial arts gi. He also wears blue armbands and a belt in addition to the Metamo-Ring over his arm. His face resembles Krillin, though his skin is Namekian green and he retains Piccolo's pointy ears. Techniques and Special Abilties *'Scatter Shot' **'Super Scatter Shot' *'Regeneration' - The Namekian ability to regenerate limbs and health. There are two versions of Regeneration that EX Prillin can use, one being the Regeneration special move while the other is one of EX Prillin's passive Skills. The passive skill version restore some HP every turn. The Special Move version has EX Prillin regrow his arm to restore health though the Special move must be learned and requires ki for EX Prillin to use it. **'Perfect Regeneration' *'Special Beam Cannon' **'Super Special Beam Cannon' *'Kamehameha' **'Super Kamehameha' *'Super Explosive Wave' **'Ultra Explosive Wave' *'Super Hellzone Grenade' - A stronger version of Hellzone Grenade used by and acquired from Piccolo. **'Full Power Hellzone Grenade' - A full powered version of Hellzone Grenade that is even more powerful than Super Hellzone Grenade. Acquired from Piccolo. *'Solar Flare' **'Neo Solar Flare' *'Decoy' - The Namekian ability to stretch arms to draw-in the opponent to initiate a melee strike and ironically was originally used by Piccolo Jr. against Krillin during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Acquired from Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Decoy' - A stronger version of Decoy which has greater range. Acquired from Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Destructo-Disc' **'Hi-Speed Destructo Disc' ***'Flash Destructo-Disc' *'Cover' *'Afterimage' *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Pass]]' - *'Ultra Support EX''' - Join an ally's support attack. EX Prillin's Special Skill. *'Acrobat' - Resists ring out. One of EX Prillin's passive Skills. *'Latent Power' - Revive once after dying. One of EX Prillin's passive Skills. *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at start. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *Unlike his Fusion Dance counterpart, EX Prillin is not hypothetical as EX-Fusion allows people of different sizes and power levels fuse using the Fusion Dance as long as they are both wearing a Metamo-Ring when they perform the dance. Of course it should be noted that Piccolo and Krillin can perform Metamoran Fusion to fuse into Prillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. **Additionally, EX Prillin is classified as a male Earthling while Prillin is classified as a Namekian. This implies Krillin's traits are dominate the EX-Fusion, while Piccolo's traits are dominate the Metamoran Fusion. However despite this EX Prillin retains Piccolo's Namekian ability to stretch his arms and regenerate. **Unlike Prillin, EX Prillin is incapable of learning Kamehame Beam Cannon as Krillin is not a Full Power Kamehameha user as Kamehame Beam Cannon can normally only be learned by an EX Fusion formed by a Full Power Kamehameha user and a Full Power Special Beam Cannon user. However this limitation does not apply to Metamoran Fusions like Prillin and presumably this is due EX Fusions like EX Prillin being inferior to their Metamoran Fusion counterpart. Site Navigation es:Pirilín-EX Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Nameks Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Siblings